Onsen Break
by Songstone
Summary: Sasori took Deidara to the onsen, thinking it would help ease his partner's mind. However, he only ends up unintentionally causing more stress for the bomber. Strange how Deidara only seems tense when Sasori gets too close. -Brainbreakage...kinda-


**Onsen Break**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: OH MY FUCKING JASHIN (lol). THIS TOOK FOR FUCKING EVER. ASK ANYONE. I'VE BEEN BITCHING ABOUT FINISHING THIS SUCKER FOR DAYS NOW. AND I AT LAST FUCKING DID IT. BE FUCKING PROUD OF ME. Ahem... Better now. 8D Anyway, I've had this IDEA in my head for...a long time now. xD And I thought it would be kinda cute, so I wrote it out. And it has a twist, so be ready. xD**

Deidara quickly ducked beneath the water when Sasori got too close. He pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning against and took off, swimming away from his partner.

Why did he let the puppeteer talk him into going to the onsen with him? Why did Sasori even want to go to the onsen with him? It wasn't like he could feel the soothing heat of the water and relax.

"It's to relax you, Deidara. You're so tense lately, and you need to have a quick break. And the onsen will be the best place for that."

That's what Sasori had told him earlier that day. Deidara had told him he would be fine, but no. The redhead had insisted that they go bathe together. And what choice did Deidara have, really? So he gave in (like the idiot he was), and now he was here. Swimming away from the older man.

The blond Iwa nin resurfaced after he had reached the opposite side of the spring, sucking in a deep breath of air to fill his lungs. He pushed back locks of hair from his eyes and clutched the towel he had brought with him around himself even tighter as he looked across himself at Sasori.

Sasori was staring back at him with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest. "Deidara." He called over to his partner. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, un." The blond said with a shake of the head.

"You're avoiding me." The redhead gave him a stern look.

"I . . . I am not. I'm just enjoying myself here, un. You were right about this place. It's nice." Deidara smiled lightly and stayed lowered in the water, kicking his legs a bit to splash in his partner's direction.

"Then sit still and relax, brat. That's why I brought you here." Sasori pushed himself up from the seated position in the water and moved over towards the other man.

The puppeteer stopped once he was in front of the younger boy. He seated himself besides the blond and looked down at him, tilting his head a bit. "Are you sure that you're all right?" He questioned once more.

"Fine." Deidara muttered with a nod.

"You seem . . . paranoid. Very tense." Sasori commented. He was quite annoyed, to be honest. He had gone out of his way to be kind to the bomber, and something was obviously wrong with him. Had he maybe done something wrong?

"Deidara, maybe you should get out from the water. You look overheated." He mentioned next, noticing the reddish colour the boy's face had taken on.

"Huh? Oh . . . no, no. I'm fine, un. It's supposed to be this way, anyway. Un." Deidara chuckled lightly.

"Hm. But it is getting a bit late. The sun has set. Maybe you'd be better off just going to sleep in the--" He was cut off, mid-offer, as the blond moved away again.

Deidara ducked back under the water as soon as Sasori had made a grab for his arm to lead him out of the water. He stretched his arms out in front of himself and pushed off with a kick to put some distance between himself and the other male again.

However, when he had broken the surface again, he immediately knew something was wrong. He fumbled over his chest and then down to his hips. "Hey, un! Where's my--"

"Oh, it must have gotten snagged on my coil." Sasori's voice made him lift his head and he gaped in surprise when he saw his towel hanging on the end of a long extension. The rope wound around itself, and Deidara's exposed eye traced it back to the compartment in Sasori's stomach.

"Give it back, Sasori-danna." The blond bomber said, waving his hand for his partner to do so.

"You're in the mood to play around, Deidara. You come over here and get it." The redhead taunted. He swayed the rope lightly, not having to use his hands in order to do so.

The ex-Iwa nin moved back towards the other, keeping low in the water. He held his hand up towards the lightly swinging towel, trying to grab it when he got close enough. "Sasori-danna, un . . ." He growled.

But the redhead merely smirked and moved the coil upwards as the blond attempted to snatch it back again.

"Give it back!" Deidara was becoming increasingly irritated and he reached for it again, not jumping and splashing around for it like Sasori would imagine him doing.

However, the blond did grab onto the rope and pull on it, wrapping an arm around it to keep it still while he used the other to reach for the towel. "Gotcha, un." He muttered.

Sasori rolled his eyes lightly and snorted. With a quick flicker of movement, he had lifted the rope again, trying to get Deidara to release his hold on it.

But the bomber held on and was lifted up from the water along with the rest of the rope while he still tried to unwrap the garment from around the tip of the rope.

"Aah! Sasori-danna, un! Put me back in the water! Put me ba--"

"What the . . . fuck . . ." Sasori paused, his eyes growing wide as he lifted the rope further, bringing Deidara up along with it. His brown eyes trailed down over his partner's body slowly, noting the slight swell around his chest, and then his smooth belly before his eyes reached his groin area. Only, instead of seeing the expected male organ, the puppeteer saw . . . nothing. There was nothing between the bomber's legs.

"S-shit . . ." Deidara's face turned a bright red, a colour that most likely outshone even Sasori's hair, and then he let go of the rope, dropping back into the water. He took off swimming as soon as he was back into the onsen and made it to the side of the water in no time. He heaved himself up and out of the water, giving Sasori a good view of his backside in the process, and frantically grabbed up the towel his partner had brought along.

"Deidara, wait right there!" Sasori ordered, jolting upright and hurrying after the other. But he was being ignored now as the blond Akatsuki member wrapped himself in the towel and raced back indoors, wet, fair locks swaying behind himself.

Sasori swore under his breath as he climbed out from the water, not bothering with a towel since he lacked of anything to cover up. He went into the changing rooms, putting on his pants and then grabbing his Akatsuki cloak as he stormed after the wet trail that showed where Deidara had run to.

The blond's clothes had still been in the changing rooms, which showed just how much of a hurry he was in when he had run off. Sasori left them be for the moment and just stomped up to their shared motel room.

"Deidara, you will open this door now." He ordered once he had found the door locked. He wasn't surprised when he didn't recieve an answer from inside, but still, it was annoying him. He had been the one to pay for their room, dammit. He should be allowed inside.

With a motion that could have been taken as a sigh, Sasori held his hand out, letting his index finger twitch a bit before it completely snapped backwards, exposing a sharp, needle-like tool where the bone should be.

It took a bit of masterful lock work, but at last, Sasori heard a faint click from the door. Quickly, he turned the knob and gave the door a push open, stepping inside before he could be opposed. "Deidara." He called out, looking around for the blond.

While his partner didn't answer him, it was hard to miss him since he was standing besides the bed, towel still wrapped around himself tightly.

Blue eyes lifted from the backpack on the bed (apparently, he'd been looking for clothes) and glared at the puppeteer as he entered the room. Deidara's face was a cherry colour and he was shaking since he was still dripping wet, blond strands of hair stuck to his face.

"Deidara." Sasori began, heading over towards the other Akatsuki member. "What . . . are you hiding from me?" He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer.

"Hmph." Was all the blond uttered for the moment. Then he looked back up to Sasori, clutching the small, white towel around his chest to keep it covering his body. "You saw, un. You should know." He spat.

"I want to hear you say it. And I want to know the reason that you lied." Sasori stepped closer, walking around the bed until he was standing in front of the bomber, who turned to face him fully and move back.

"It's none of your business." Deidara told him, holding onto his towel even tighter. But with those two brown orbs boring holes into his skull, he eventually caved in and looked off to the side while he spoke.

"I'm . . . I'm a girl, danna. Un." The blond seemed to find interest in his (her?) feet as they shuffled awkwardly over the silver coloured carpeting.

The redhead tilted his head slowly, nodding once. Not that this news wasn't completely surprising. It had taken him off guard. But now he wanted an explanation. "So. Why did you lie about your gender in the first place?" He pressed on.

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer."

Deidara grumbled something to herself and looked up at Sasori briefly before the blue orbs went back to the carpet. "It's how I grew up, un. People didn't hire me as a bomber when they thought I was a girl. As a boy, they had the immediate thought that I could be strong.

"So I lied and said I was a boy. It's how I raised myself and took care of myself. Un. It became who I was." She bit her lower lip awkwardly. "My body remains that of a woman, but my mind . . . after so long with that life, I think more like a male than a female, un."

Sasori was silent for a moment before he smirked faintly and snorted. "So, in a sense, you are as gender confused as we all thought."

"S-shut up!" The blond lifted her chin again and glared at the redheaded puppeteer. "At least I had you fooled, un."

"Mm. You did. Your voice is masculine." Sasori pointed out.

"Oh. This . . ." Deidara put a hand to her own throat. "I've become very good with switching my voice."

". . . So how do you really sound?"

The cherry colour returned to Deidara's face and she huffed, glancing away again. "It's nothing special. Don't worry."

"Hm." The ex-Suna nin dropped that topic for a moment, eyes moving up and down his partner's body. She didn't have much of a feminine shape to her. She was perhaps a little on the flat chested side, but probably used bandages or other means to hide the curves. Clever kid . . .

Deidara squeaked in surprise when Sasori reached out with one hand and gripped at the top of the towel, tugging on it lightly.

"Sasori-danna!" She scolded, holding the garment firmly in both of her hands. "What are you doing, un?"

"I want to see." Was Sasori's answer. He tugged again at the towel before looked at Deidara's face instead. "Please." He added, face as expressionless as ever. But he was curious, and he tried to convey that to the young female as he watched her eyes with his.

The cherry colour turned into a bright cherry tomato shade as Deidara stared back down at Sasori, hands still clenching and unclenching around the knot in the towel. "I . . ." She said in a low voice. She looked to the side and then back at Sasori before turning her head the opposite way.

But slowly, she removed her hands from the top of the towel, lowering them to her sides as she leaned against the wall directly behind them.

Taking that as a go ahead, Sasori lowered his eyes from Deidara's face and focused them on the towel as he pulled the knot, opening it up and allowing it to slip down his partner's body. He might have gotten a quick peek at Deidara's naked body while they were in the onsen, but now the other was standing still for him. Letting his eyes roam over her. Letting him see all of her.

The puppeteer replaced his hands onto Deidara's shoulders, almost as if he was assuring himself that she wouldn't run away from him again. He trailed his brown eyes down from her neck to her chest.

Her breasts were on the smaller side, as he had guessed. But still, even with the stitches over the chest-mouth, they were perfectly shaped. Almost as if they had been sculpted by the artist herself. Moving further south, he trailed her navel area with his eyes and then stared with particular interest at her crotch.

"D-don't . . . stare at me like that. Un." Deidara's voice stopped him from the inspecting he had been doing, and Sasori looked back to the girl's horribly flushed face. "Stop staring at me."

An eyebrow was quirked on Sasori's otherwise impassive face and he tilted his head. "I'm merely admiring." He corrected. "You're quite beautiful." The Suna nin knew true beauty--true art--when he saw it. And seeing Deidara like this, there was no doubt that this was a perfect example of that.

"Beautiful?" Deidara scoffed at the word, rolling her blue eye lightly. "Please . . . I know that I'm a freak, un. Now are you done looking? It's cold in here." She nudged the towel around her ankles like she was contemplating trying to pick it up to conceal herself with.

"Hn. Cold? I can see that, since your body is reacting to the temperature." Sasori commented, smirking faintly as his eyes went back to the girl's breasts. The nipples were stiff, and he couldn't help but to move one of his hands down and lightly trail his fingers over her skin.

"Mmff . . ." Deidara made a surprised sound at being touched there, and her face couldn't possibly get any darker. She stiffened up, pressing back further into the wall as she screwed her eyes shut.

That reaction was . . . interesting. Sasori's smirk grew slightly and he moved his hand once more, cupping her right breast in his hand and lightly moving his thumb over the hard nub there. His other hand held her shoulder firmly, kepping the blond rooted to the same spot so that if she were to panic, she wouldn't be able to get away so easily.

"S-Sas-Sasori-danna. Un." Deidara said, stammering slightly and wiggling a bit in his grip. "Stop it . . ."

"But you're enjoying this." The older man observed, continuing to move his hand. He lightly squeezed the small breast he still held, getting a soft whine from Deidara in response. "And it's interesting to watch how you react to the even the simplest touch on your body." He moved his hand from her chest and his fingers lightly grazed her smooth, creamy skin as he traced around her navel.

The small framed body he was caressing shivered under his touches, and with the chakra he had flowing through his body, he could feel the lean muscles on Deidara's stomach twitching lightly.

Slowly, Sasori moved his other hand down from the girl's shoulder, grazing his fingers down over her skin until he was gripping at her left breast in his hand. He moved his fingers a bit, touching over the stitches that kept the mouth there shut tight. Deidara shuddered again at that, and whimpered softly.

"Hm. You like it?" Sasori asked, looking up from his inspection to meet the blond's gaze. He could feel, with the chakra in his fingertips, the quickening pulse beneath Deidara's skin. Her breathing was quickening too.

Deidara only bit down on her lip a bit firmer, eyes still glued shut. But another roll of Sasori's fingers on her chest, and she gasped a little before she nodded. "Y-yes . . ." She admitted. Slowly, she reopened her eyes and peered over at the redhead, moving her own hands. She placed them over her partner's softly, catching Sasori's eyes while doing so.

The redhead paused for a moment, watching the opposing blue eyes carefully. He could very easily see that she was enjoying this. But she was just watching him, the cerulean orbs intense with something . . . needy.

"You want me to do more to you?" The puppeteer asked, since he had a hunch that Deidara wouldn't ask him for something like this on her own.

Still, even with his offer, Deidara's face heated up once more and she awkwardly looked to the side. Sasori stayed quiet, waiting for her answer and not moving until he got one. It took a few moments, but at last a response came in the form of a light dip of the head and a quiet "Yes, un."

The redhead gave another small, faint smirk and stood up straight again. "Lie on the bed, Deidara." He instructed his partner. He pulled his hands off of her chest and gently eased her down by the shoulders until she was seated on the mattress. Then, with another gentle nudge, she was made to lie flat on her back, head falling nicely onto the pillows.

Sasori followed after her, crawling over onto the bed and kneeling in front of the woman, between her legs. Cool, brown orbs focused on the girl's genitalia while his hands rested on her stomach and thigh. The puppeteer knew a lot about the human anatomy, given with how he created his own puppets, so he figured that he would be able to know which buttons to push to make his partner feel good.

A soft whimpering moan escaped the blond when Sasori used two fingers to gently push apart the outer lips of her sex. The bomber moved her hands to grasp the blanket that she was lying on, and she closed her eyes again, body shaking once more.

"Let me guess." Sasori said, not looking up from the work his hand was doing. His index finger pressed against the clitoris, causing the young woman to gasp and moan softly. "You've never been touched before?" He finished, lifting his eyes for a moment, only to catch the growing pleasure that was showing in Deidara's features.

"N-no . . ." The Iwa nin confirmed Sasori's guess and leaned her head back into the pillow fully, blond banks falling out of her face for once. She hissed again in pleasure as Sasori moved his finger, rubbing it against the clit.

Once learning that, Sasori took caution in his actions now. He knew a woman's anatomy, and fingering, if done incorrectly, would tear the wall of skin that had yet to be broken. He didn't want to do that to Deidara if that wasn't what the girl wanted. Instead, he only continued to move his index finger against her, watching her face for the signs that she was enjoying this.

It seemed that she was, since she moaned and tossed her head back a bit more into the pillow, holding onto the sheets tightly. "Aahh . . . Mm . . ." She groaned out softly. "S-Sasori-danna . . . un."

The redhead gave a light laugh at the sounds that the girl was making, and he looked up towrads her at hearing his own name, though he continued the movements with his finger.

"Aahhnn . . .!" The blond arched a bit, pressing against the puppeteer's hand. "G-God, Sasori-danna . . . un . . . I-I want you . . ." She panted. "I want you . . . in me."

" . . . Deidara . . ." Sasori began. He paused with his finger for the moment and shifted forward on his knees, leaning over the Iwa nin. "You know I lack the proper organs for such a thing."

Slowly, the blue eyes opened and peered up at Sasori, seeming a bit dazed. His words seemed to bring Deidara back to reality, and she nodded her head. "I-I know, un . . ." She muttered. "I'm sorry, but . . ." Her hips twitched upwards slightly, bucking against the man's hand. She whined softly.

The man nodded, and he pressed his hand down over her once more, rubbing against her sex fully and getting quite a few moans in turn.

It was troubling him, though. The fact that he wasn't able to satisfy his partner's needs. Deidara wanted him. Sasori. Of all people . . . It was only natural for her to crave such an act from the person who was stirring up so many foreign feelings in her, and the redhead honestly wished he could think of a better way to--

He stopped his thoughts there, blinking a bit. He figured that his newest idea could work . . . it was worth a shot, and was definitely better than nothing at all.

And with that self assurance, the Suna nin grabbed one of Deidara's legs, spreading it apart from the other to gain more room. He removed his hand from her crotch as well, pressing it on one side of her head, instead.

"S-Sasori . . .-danna?" Deidara asked, looking down at him. "What's--"

"Deidara, sit still." Sasori interrupted. As he spoke, the coil kept inside of his stomach compartment clicked a bit as it was brought forth with a light flicker of chakra. It unwound itself and Sasori moved himself until he was on all fours over the blond before he pressed the tip of the extension against the girl's vaginal opening.

"Aah . . .! Sasori-danna!" The bomber squeaked, blushing red and squirming away from the strange sensation between her legs.

"Shh." The redhead instructed. He held himself up with one hand while the other he used to run his fingers lightly through the fair hair that lay tossed about recklessly. "This will hurt you for a moment. But it won't last for long." He assured the woman with a firm nod. And with that, he pushed the coil into her, slowly.

Deidara's back arched at the invasion, and she cried out in surprise at the pain involved. Tears stung the corners of her eyes as Sasori slid the coil in further. And she could feel a warmth making it's way out of her body at the same time, at once assuming it to be blood from the now broken hymen.

"O-oh God . . ." She sobbed in pain, arms at once shooting up to grab onto something sturdier than the bed. Her arms locked around Sasori's neck, and she pulled him down towards herself, gasping for air and shaking visibly.

The redhead made a light 'shush' sound down at her, the hand that had been combing through her long hair moving and supporting her neck. He held onto her and stilled the movement within her body for the time being, letting her adjust to the strange feeling.

"Just hold onto me." He told her calmly, whispering the words in her ear. Turning his head slightly, he had his lips against the girl's cheek. And with another move and turn of the head, he had closed his mouth firmly over her's, hoping to soothe her.

The clay artist muffled something against his mouth before she stopped and simply pursed her lips a bit, making the kiss better for the both of them. Again, having the chakra moving throughout his body, Sasori felt it when Deidara licked the outsides of his lips lightly. He opened his mouth slightly, letting her tongue slip inside before he closed his lips again and sucked on it lightly.

The noises that Deidara was making beneath him were quite enjoyable. He smiled slightly into the kiss before he slowly broke it, stroking her hair once more. "You're less tense." He observed. He moved the coil back slowly, testingly, before he pressed it back inside of her.

"Aahhnn . . . Y-yeah . . . it's b-better now. Un." The blond gasped lightly, still holding his neck firmly. It still stung, but it wasn't as painful as it had been just a few moments ago.

"Mm. Good." Sasori began to increase the pace he had begun with the rope, the push and pull inside of Deidara gaining in speed. The small hotel room was echoing with the heated moans and cries that the girl was making as she rocked back against the motions.

"Oh God! Sasori-danna!" She wrapped a leg around his hips as he leaned over her, his statue-still posture making for the perfect thing to support herself with. "Aah . . . aaahhh . . .!" Her breathless shouts made Sasori grin, and he grasped at her breasts once more while the coil was a constant wiggling and thrusting form inside of her.

The redhead watched his partner's face as she came, intently observing how she tossed her head back as well as what shape her mouth made as she called out his name one last time. He slowed the motions he had set before keeping the extension completely still inside of Deidara. He let her catch her breath, and whilst she lay sprawled out and panting, he withdrew the rope from her body and snapped it back in its rightful place.

The puppeteer's eyes roamed over Deidara's naked body before he crawled off of the bed completely, disappearing into the restroom for a moment. When he returned, in his hands he held a damp hand towel. First, he made it his job to clean the bomber's legs and vagina (gently) . Once he had gotten some of the smeared blood off of her skin, he lifted her hips upwards and slid the stained blanket out from beneath her.

"S-Sasori-danna?"

Sasori lifted his head. "Yes?"

" . . . You won't tell anyone about . . . me? Un." She asked softly, face going back to that silly cherry colour the Suna nin had become familiarized with.

The redhead chuckled and shook his head. "I won't. That will be up to you, if you ever decide to tell anyone at all." He assured. Gently, he draped the top sheet over the woman's body and then sat back on the mattress, smiling softly and putting a hand on top of the damp, honey coloured hair.

" . . . Hm. A vibrator would be better. Metal ropes aren't the best for sexual intercourse . . ." Sasori suddenly stated aloud.

Deidara lifted her blue eyes to stare up at Sasori before she curled up on her side, enjoying the petting on her head that her partner had absently begun to do. "What are you talking about, un?" She yawned, physically exhausted by now.

"Huh? Oh. Just planning for next time." The redhead informed with a light smirk.

The Iwa nin blushed even harder and then laughed lightly, shaking her head at that. Not that she was complaining, of course. She wouldn't mind doing this all over again, actually . . . She shut her eyes, sighing softly as her whole body began to relax and shut down for a good night's rest.

And, in a much lighter and much more feminine voice, she purred "Good night, Sasori-danna. Un . . ."

**Songstone: This is really my first story that deals with heterosexual intercourse. xD;; And I did it all on my own! I'm proud, even if it sucks ass. xD So, reviews will be cherished forever and ever. **


End file.
